Why Do the Do When You Can Science Instead?
by spearprison
Summary: [One-Shot] In which Add contemplates his dislike for "the need" and decides that science is more important regardless. Inspired by someone's headcanon on tumblr


So~ someone on tumblr had a headcanon for Add and I said a thing then they doodled the aforementioned thing, so I wrote a thing in return. nbd! uw u  
I really like the asexual Add headcanon. Too bad I'm likely to not write him like that aside from this and one other planned story. Oops. 

* * *

Mornings were a good time for him. Not early mornings; never early mornings. He was always the last to leave his room, around 10:30 to 11:15 (because numbers like that just flowed really well). By then, breakfast was made, eggs, sausage, bacon, large stacks of thick, fluffy pancakes, and coffee. His lifeblood, coffee.

Having already made the necessary trip to the market late last night after a long chat with Vanessa of Velder, Add sauntered into the kitchen, saying a loud greetings that only half the usually lively room returned. He took note that only his fellow men were around; Raven, Elsword, and Chung all sat at the large, circular dining table. Raven was nursing what Add knew was his second cup of hot coco; the two shared a preference for the same kind of hot chocolate. Elsword was writing something or another; probably some sort of letter. He'd been pen pals with Echo in Elder since the group had left, Add recalled. Chung sat with a Miho in his lap, feeding her square-cut chunks of pancake between eating them himself. The sight of the blonde's pet reaching up to try to mischievously snag every square Chung ate made Add chuckle.

"And the ladies?" the Mastermind asked.

Elsword replied. "They went out. Something about a half-off sale on makeovers. Rena managed to convince both Ara and Eve to go, too, though Ara didn't really wanna."

Add shrugged, and Raven picked up from there. "She said something about needing to ask you something, but Rena insisted it wait. You know our ladies; they do rather enjoy looking nice." The Blade Master had a playfully exasperated smile on his face, and Add understood it completely. They were all lovely ladies, but whatever made them happy.

After carefully measuring out enough instant coffee to put in his mug of hot coco, Add sat between Raven and Chung. He stared idly into the cup, his mind stagnating for a bit. In the late nights to the late mornings, he could think a bit better than usual; his sanity seemed to be on a roller coaster lately – there sometimes, gone others. At this point, he hadn't quite pinpointed when he could think this well to try to take advantage of it, but he was too busy enjoying the clarity.

His thoughts drifted back to the absent women. Why bother spending so much money to look nice? It wasn't as if any of them were unattractive at all. Rena was by far the loveliest of all of them, with her long, green-yellow hair and soft, Elven features, she was popular among all men who laid eyes on her. She curved like a lady should, and was elegant in speech and in movement. The Night Watcher obviously took great pride in keeping herself stunning, though Add had yet to see her with a suitor. He wondered why.

Aisha, while mostly abrasive, was really cute, he thought. The Elemental Master was super intelligent and her magic was literally second to none; she'd commented once she still wasn't at her full powers yet, and the Mastermind couldn't fathom how powerful she could have actually been. Sometimes, Aisha emulated Rena's grace to a T, but most of the time, she kept to her own tomboyish charm. He adored her like a sister either way, so it was fine.

Eve was the only one of the ladies he was seriously interested in, but it wasn't even romantically. The insane part of him wanted nothing more than to take her apart; the codes that had kept her both operational and allowed her to grow in power could easily help him with his own goals. The Battle Seraph didn't particularly care about her appearance, but did take extra time everyday to make sure her hair was properly combed out. It was long and annoying, she'd muttered one day, but hadn't made any real move to cut it or anything.

Last was Ara, with her long black hair often simply tied back with a single rubber band for lack of any ornate hair ties. She often fussed over her skin and light makeup when she thought no one was looking, so Add often kept an eye on her for fear of her maybe getting mascara in her eye or something; the girl was terribly clumsy. Eun seemed to take care of the Sakra Devanam and her various appearance fusses well enough, though. The ancient deity probably took matters into her own hands to keep Ara from seriously hurting herself some how.

But... seriously thinking about it, he adored the ladies of the El Party, but never really... wasn't supposedly... hmm. Add frowned into his cup, tapping the fingers of his right hand against it softly as as moved to rest his head on his left palm. He was never really attracted to any of these ladies. He was a man, that was for sure, but sexual attraction just... never came to him. It had bothered him; life was just as fine without sex than with it, he'd assumed. Sex was the thing people did when in love to make a child, so it was fine either way.

"Besides," he murmured. "I don't have time for that sort of thing. Why bother with it when I have science and the like to keep me busy?"

"What're you talking about?" Add looked up and around before realizing he'd both spoken aloud and Elsword had addressed him, the Rune Slayer cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah. Nothing really. I just... hm." He fell into contemplative silence again. Elsword waved a hand in front of his face, still wanting an answer. "I was just... considering why I didn't find myself sexually inclined to... well, anyone really. It's not that serious."

Chung finally spoke up. "Maybe it's just not your thing. People can be like that, and it's okay!" The Blade Master to Add's left nodded in agreement, sipping his drink.

"Indeed. You shouldn't feel obligated to feel that way for someone. Maybe one day it'll come, but even if it doesn't, it won't change who you are."

Elsword looked confused, but shrugged. "Eh. Add's Add no matter how you cut it, really. If you feel that way about someone, I say go for it, but if not, eh. It's whatever, right? You're still alive and can do whatever you want."

The Mastermind wasn't entirely sure when this had turned into a coming out of sorts, but it was nice to know the men of the group accepted him anyway. He'd likely have to explain it to anyone who may be attracted to him, but he'd worry about that later. "Thanks, guys. It... means a lot. I guess. I'm a little lost, but whatever." He went back to staring into the hot chocolate-coffee mix and sighed. "Why do the do when you can do the science instead? Science is great. Science is... fun."


End file.
